Tell Her I Love Her!
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: Austin's been on tour for a while, but he still is able to show Ally he loves her!


**I just came up with an idea for a one-shot! BRAINSTORM! Sorry...anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ally Dawson, rising singer and songwriter, was currently hanging out with her best friend Trish, them having a day off. Usually both were busy: Ally working on her first album, publicity events, and working at Sonic Boom, and Trish working at her many jobs. It was weird, cause this was their first day off in a while, and usually they had two adorable annoying boys with them.

A.K.A Austin Moon and Dez Worthy. Why weren't they there you ask? Well, Austin Moon was on a 6 month tour, and Dez was with him. Austin had begged Ally to come on it, but she was busy with her new album and work, and Trish didn't want to leave her best friend.

And the tour is what caused Austin and Ally to break up.

Yeah, they had been dating again. They were so in love, but Ally thought that this tour would put a strain on them anyway, and said she wanted to break up and they could see where they were at when he gets back.

He tried to fight her on this but her mind was made up.

That was 3 months ago, so half way there. They hadn't talked in over a month though, because both got busy and time change and what not. They texted every other day, but no vocal interaction.

Neither liked it, but they understood. When Austin tried to call Ally, she'd be in the studio or at some small performance. When Ally would try to call Austin, he'd either be on stage or asleep from all the work.

So they decided text was easier.

"Hey, we should go shopping, and go get mani-pedi's." Trish declared, sipping on her blueberry smoothie. Ally smiled at this.

"That's a good idea Trish, let's go." They linked arms and started to window shop, looking at everything. After an hour they got bored and decided to go to the nail salon.

"Hi, we have an appointment for Trish and Ally." Ally smiled at the front desk lady. The lady nodded.

"Pick your colors, and we'll have you ready in a minute." She instructed. The two teen girls started looking for the colors they wanted.

"Oh, and Ally?" The front desk lady asked, her grabbing her purse. She must be getting off of work, Ally thought.

"Yeah?" Ally questioned.

"He wants you to know he loves you." She smiled. Before a confused Ally could ask more, the lady walked out the door.

"Weird." Ally said.

"Huh?" An oblivious Trish asked. Ally rolled her eyes at this.

"Nothing."

_1 weeks later:_

Ally was currently in the practice room, where her and Austin had wrote many songs. She was counting down the days until he would return.

She was working on a song for herself, which was somewhat of a love song, when she heard a knock on the practice room door.

"Come in!" Ally called, seeing her dad enter with a confused expression.

"Hey honey, um, Kira Starr dropped this note off for you." He said, handing her a thin piece of paper. She opened it, her turn to be confused.

_He's counting down the minutes,  
__He'll see you soon,_

"That's...confusing." She said, showing her dad the note. A look of realization entered his eyes.

"Dad?" She questioned.

He just smiled and left the room, leaving Ally to ponder what happened.

_5 days later:_

Things have gotten even weirder then before. She's told at least a few times a day that _he loves you _or _he's thinking about you_

Who is he? Are they sure they are delivering the messages to the correct person?

They always leave the message and give no explanation.

Today Cassidy, who came back from L.A but had had no interest in Austin anymore, walked in Sonic Boom with a dozen lily's. Ally and Cassidy actually have become good friends. Cassidy was featured on Ally's album and Cassidy and Ally were planning to do a concert in a few days together.

"Hey Cassidy, who'd you get flowers from?" Ally asked nicely. Cassidy smiled, handing them to Ally.

"They're not for me, they're for you." Cassidy said slyly, walking out without saying one more word to her friend.

Ally noticed a note on the lily's, which were her favorite flower.

_You're everything to him, why can't you see that? He's insanely in love with you.  
__**  
2 week later:**_"Ally!" Trish called, running into Sonic Boom to see a now frightened Ally.

"What's wrong Trish?" Ally asked concerned.

"Dez is doing a live video stream of Austin's concert which is getting projected in the mall, and called me and told me to get you so you could see it." Trish beamed.

"Oh, okay." Ally faked smiled. Honestly, it'd hurt to see that boys face since she still had 2 months until she'd see him in person, but she obliged.

Her and Trish walked into the mall, to see Austin's face on every big screen. He was dressed in a white tee shirt, leather jacket, and dark jeans. Usually you would see him dancing around the stage, but he was sitting at a piano now, headset on his head. He was grinning wide at the crowd.

"Hey guys, so this is the last song for the night." He started, hearing AW's from the crowd at wherever he was. Ally giggled, cause she would AW too.

"I know, I know." Austin laughed, but he then got serious. "Some of you may have heard of the message I've been trying to send to somebody special. You all know her, cause I've talked about her constantly, and this song is about her. So if you see her at all, could you tell her I love her? I know she knows...well actually I hope she knows, but will you remind her? And tell her I'll see her soon. This song is for her." Austin smiled, and then turned to the piano.

_I know how it feels_  
_To wake up without her_  
_Lying here all alone_  
_Just thinking about her_

Trish nudged Ally, a huge smile on her face. Ally couldn't help but let a smile start to creep on her face in hope...

Was it about her?

_I can't believe_  
_Her hold on me_  
_It's something indescribable_  
_I know she knows_  
_But won't you please_

"Told you he loves you!" Kira said to Ally as she walked up by her.

"It's about me?" Ally asked in shock, grinning like an idiot as Trish and Kira nodded.

_[Chorus:]_  
_If you see my girl_  
_Just tell her I miss her smile_  
_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_  
_Gonna see her in a little while_  
_I know when she_  
_Holds on to me_  
_She's the one thing that I could never live without_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_And tell her I love her_

Austin was getting really into the performance, and it was easy to tell the song was emotional for him. Looking in his eyes you could see want, sadness from missing Ally, and a ton of love. He got up from the piano and was dancing somewhat.

_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her_  
_The way that she moves_  
_You know what it does to me_  
_And when I catch her eye_  
_I can hardly breathe  
_  
_Still can't believe_  
_Her hold on me_  
_She's just so indescribable_  
_I know she knows_  
_But won't you please, please_

_(Chorus)_

_Every time that I'm around her_  
_I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground_  
_I'm so glad I found her_  
_I know how it feels_

Suddenly the live projection of Austin was paused, and a voice came from behind Ally.

_If you see my girl_  
_Just tell her I miss her smile_

Everybody turned around to see Austin Moon, who was they thought was singing live, instead standing about 20 feet in front Ally who also had turned. She had happy tears in her eyes seeing Austin with a headset on singing directly to her.

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_  
_Gonna see her in a little while_

He had a hopeful smile on his face as the crowd divided so he had a clear path to Ally. Both only had eyes for each other at the moment.

_I know when she_  
_Holds on to me_  
_She's the one thing that I could never live without_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_And tell her I love her_

At this point Austin was right in front of Ally, a few inches away.

_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her._

The crowd burst into applause, but Austin and Ally were so focused on each other that they couldn't hear it.

"How?" Was all Ally could ask, a huge smile on her face, which matched Austin's.

"Trish told me you got done with the C.D. I talked to Jimmy, and he said you can spend these last over 2 months on tour with me, as Austin & Ally. Your dad said it's okay too so I decided to surprise you." Austin said with a slight smirk.

"All these weeks?" She questioned.

"I didn't want you to break up with me Ally. I've loved you since a few months after we met and I haven't fallen out of love with you, and I don't plan too. I just wanted you to know that even though we were apart in more ways then one, that I love you and I was counting the minutes till I would-" Austin rambled, but was cut off by Ally putting a finger on his lips.

"Shh, just come here." **(1) **

Austin chuckled, but moved into Ally. But instead of hugging her **(Because I know I'm not the only one who was hoping for a kiss in that episode) **, he kissed her, softly and lovingly.

The crowd cheered at this again, and Trish took a picture.

When they pulled away, they were still wrapped in each others embrace.

"I'm glad you love me, because I love you too." Ally said, and that's all that needed to be said for Austin kiss her again.

Because they would always love each other, and they weren't afraid to show it.

**The End  
****Sorry if it sucked, I liked it.  
(1) From Partners and Parachutes**

**Check out my other stories please.**

**Oh, and you see that place that says review? I'd appreciate if you wrote in it a review.**

**Thanks! :) You all are awesome either way!**


End file.
